More and more wireless receivers are being deployed to facilitate any number of wireless interactions between themselves and one or more associated clients/devices.
The wireless signaling may correspond with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 series of standards for Wi-Fi, such as according to Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications, Amendment 1: Radio Resource Measurement of Wireless LANs (IEEE 802.11k) and/or Amendment 9: Interworking with External Networks (Hotspot 2.0, IEEE 802.11u). The wireless signaling may correspond with that described in the CableLabs technical report for Wireless Wi-Fi entitled Wi-Fi Radio Resource Management (RRM)/Self Organizing Networks (SON) Technical Report (WR-TR-RRM-SON-V01-140926) and the CableLabs specification entitled Wi-Fi Provisioning Framework Specification (WR-SP-WiFi-MGMT-I04-140311). The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The wireless signaling may correspond with cellular standards, such as Long-Term Evolution (LTE) based on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM)/Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS)/High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) network technologies developed by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) as specified in its Release 8 and 9 document series and/or TS 36.201, 36.300, 36.304, 36.306, 36.321, 36.322, 36.323, 36.331, 36.401, 36.306 and 36.902 (self-organizing Network (SON)). The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The wireless signaling may correspond with as Internet of Things (IoT) devices and capable of Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM), Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access (OFDMA), Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA), Data Over Cable Service Interface Specifications (DOCSIS) 3.x, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), Wi-Max, Wi-Fi, Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H), Zigbee, ZWave etc. The disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
A new area of IoT involves the use of sensors designed for wirelessly transmitting information periodically over long distances for years on a single battery. The infrastructure to support these connected devices is commonly referred to as a low power wide area network (LPWAN), which may operate in accordance with the processes and infrastructure described in U.S. application Ser. No. 15/844,087, entitled Normalization of Data Originating from Endpoints within LPWANs and/or LoraWAN Specification, version 1.1, published Oct. 11, 2017, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties herein. LPWANs may be designed to cover large geographical areas in a manner intended to minimize the amount of power required for sensors to interact with the network. The nature of a LPWAN network may allow IoT devices to run for years on small batteries, occasionally sending out small packets of data, waiting for a short time for response messages, and then closing the connection until more data needs to be sent.
The wireless receivers deployed within a particular service area may include capabilities for facilitating signaling associated with one or more of the foregoing wireless protocols/standards and/or according to other wireless requirements such that the wireless signaling within the service area may be influenced by an interrelation of signaling characteristics. One non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates assessing the signaling characteristics after the wireless devices are deployed within the service area due to an inability to sufficiently assess or estimate the signaling influences prior to deployment of the wireless receivers, such as to facilitate generating a map or other assessment of the signaling influences within the service area using real-world or actual usage data collected following deployment.